


女孩子的裙下可能是一个意外

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	1. Chapter 1

“他怎么了？”马塞洛看着拉莫斯和佩佩艰难的架着克里斯回到宿舍，克里斯一挨到枕头就把脸埋到枕头下面，一副打算闷死自己的样子，丝毫没有平日里一定要脱了所有衣服只剩下一条内裤才上床的龟毛，“他不是期待开放日很久了么？”。  
“这说来话长了。”佩佩拍拍马塞洛，大大咧咧的坐在克里斯的椅子上，马塞洛特别知情识趣的递上一杯可乐，“长话短说吧——克里斯受到了重大打击。”  
“校足球队驳回了他的申请？”马塞洛从床下的箱子里面又掏出一瓶可乐丢给拉莫斯，拉莫斯接过可乐之后干脆把可乐箱拽出来当做板凳，“不至于吧，他们连拉莫斯这个带刀侍卫都要，怎么会不要克里斯。”  
拉莫斯用力摇动自己手里的可乐并且做出一个“马塞洛我建议你谨言慎行”的表情，马塞洛上道做一个拉链封住嘴巴的表情。  
“你记得克里斯为什么一定要在开放日才去申请入队么？”拉莫斯接收到马塞洛认怂的表情以后愉快的把那罐可能一碰就要炸裂的可乐塞回屁股底下的箱子里面，又摸了一罐新的。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”一直在床上装死尸的克里斯突然发出一声惨叫，非常的凄厉。  
“闭嘴！”一声闷闷的闭嘴伴随着墙壁有力的震动从隔壁传过来，毫不留情的打断了克里斯的惨叫，马塞洛从上铺把自己的枕头拽下来闷到克里斯的头上，后面几个“啊”就显得特别有气无力。  
“克里斯你小声一点，隔壁劳尔学长他们据说做数据做了好几个通宵了。Sese你继续说。”马塞洛难得的武力镇压了克里斯，“我记得克里斯说好像是为了什么paper？”  
艰难的给马塞洛比划“海报”的佩佩：…………  
“是海报啦海报！克里斯开学的时候不是说他要追足球队招人海报上的那个啦啦队队长吗！”拉莫斯刚刚喝进嘴里的第二口差点给马塞洛的“paper”再一次吓得呛住，“后来他去足球队招人处问的时候不是说只有开放日足球队友谊赛啦啦队才会来助战的嘛，克里斯本来打算潇洒的去参加友谊队和校队踢一场出出风头然后再当着啦啦队队长的面递交申请……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”安静躺尸的克里斯又一次凄厉的惨叫起来，马塞洛一巴掌拍到克里斯的屁股上让他住嘴，要是打扰隔壁学长们好不容易偷来的休息时间，他们这个学期期末考的重点就要随风而去了，“就是克里斯枕头底下那张？白白的小小的笑容很治愈的那个学姐？所以是没见到？还是照骗？真人长得不好看？”  
“见到了，真人嘛……也挺好看的，反正比照片上面好看。”佩佩满脸写着“怜悯”的看着克里斯。  
“所以克里斯在丧什么啊？”马塞洛挠挠自己的蓬蓬头，觉得这道题目超纲了，他想不明白了，“难到是对方有男朋友了？五大三粗一个能打三个克里斯的那种？”  
“都不是，Sese都不忍心说了。”拉莫斯一口干了自己手里的那瓶可乐，“我们见到了啦啦队队长，对方长得很可爱没错——虽然个子有点高，问题是在开场啦啦队舞之后，他转身进了队员更衣室，并且豪放的脱掉了水手裙。”  
“哇哦，很开放嘛——我喜欢，然后呢然后呢？”  
“然后他裙子下有你我都有的东西。”佩佩一脸我拒绝回忆的表情，“并且换上了运动短裤，亲自下场和舍甫琴科学长灌了友谊队一个3:0。”  
“啊！”马塞洛刚刚拿起枕头准备再蒙上去，“你怎么不继续嚎了？”  
“我死了。”克里斯翻过身，把自己从枕头下面释放出来，平整的躺着，一副即将入殓的状态。  
“来喝个可乐缓缓吧。”佩佩抽出一罐可乐抛给克里斯。  
“噗！！！”  
“佩佩！！！”  
啊，好巧不巧是刚刚被拉莫斯摇过的那罐。

“你们到底在吵什么啊！！！”宿舍门突然被一脚踹开，黑眼圈快垂到下巴脸色黑的和锅底没什么区别的古蒂站在门口，手里还拿着拖把的杆子，大有一种“你们要是说不出为什么打扰我睡觉你们就死定了”的气势，后面该跟着抱着手臂披着外套头困得一点一点的劳尔。  
拉莫斯、佩佩和马塞洛一脸无辜，而克里斯——  
我们可怜的克里斯顶着一头的可乐，还在冒泡泡。

“所以简单的说，就是克里斯去足球队报道的时候发现他心怡的女神是个男的并且被场上教做人了？”劳尔和古蒂并排坐在古蒂的床上——马塞洛狗腿的让位，听拉莫斯复述了一遍克里斯的悲惨经历。  
“没错了。”佩佩和马塞洛点头。  
“啊，就这么一点事情啊。”劳尔拍拍被子，克里斯又一次变身鸵鸟把自己埋在里面不出来，“这是传统啊，何塞当年也当过拉拉队队长的。”  
“哈？？？”  
“劳尔！！！往事不重提！！！”古蒂弹起来，脸涨的通红，拿起杆子指着劳尔，被拉莫斯和佩佩一左一右架住，“古蒂学长别冲动！”  
“安啦安啦，你拉拉队队长的照片还挂在足球队陈列室里面呢。”劳尔老神在在，后面有一条看不见的黑狐狸尾巴晃来晃去，“原来你们不知道的嘛？历任的拉拉队队长都是男·生·啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

“所以这到底是什么惯例啊！！！”  
让我们把时间拨回到让克里斯崩溃的开放日的三天以前，镜头放到足球队的更衣室。  
“这个惯例嘛说来话长，”因扎吉指挥内斯塔和加图索把他们平日里面最疼爱的小学弟卡卡堵在在了墙角，配上他手里面的那条扎眼的亮粉红色百褶裙，活脱脱就是一个强抢民女的恶霸，“你先把裙子穿上我再和你慢慢说，舍瓦端着相机也很累的。”  
“我不！！！”卡卡可怜巴巴的攥住自己的球裤，“你们有见过哪个男生穿裙子！！！”  
“我就穿过。”因扎吉无所谓的耸耸肩，拍拍卡卡的手，“别那么紧张，不就穿个裙子嘛……你要是不放心我再给你找个安全裤。”  
“我也穿过。”嘴里咬着巧克力的内斯塔捏捏卡卡的左肩膀，“放轻松，没什么大不了的。”  
“哈？？？”卡卡看着说的无比自然的因扎吉和内斯塔，真心觉得这个足球队大概是不能好了，又后知后觉的想到，这两位还是他同专业的直系学长，从而对社会学院整个学院产生了深深的疑虑，最后千言万语汇成一句话：“格纳罗，你也穿过么？”  
加图索一巴掌拍在卡卡后脑勺上：“当然没有！”  
你敢穿我也不敢看啊。  
卡卡欲哭无泪的揉着自己可怜的后脑勺，而因扎吉看准了时机一把把卡卡的外裤拽了下来，露出可爱的唐老鸭内裤来。  
卡卡殊死抵抗失败叫的特别英烈：“救命啊救命啊！！！”  
“别嚎了，你喊破嗓子也不会有人来救你的。”因扎吉笑的特别邪佞，手里准备把罪恶的百褶裙给卡卡套上。可惜因为加图索和内斯塔摁住卡卡的左右肩膀，舍瓦拿着照相机，皮尔洛还在宿舍排版做海报，大良心马尔蒂尼拒绝参与这种欺负小学弟的活动，所以玻璃人因扎吉没能征服卡卡蹬踢的双腿。  
因扎吉眼睛一眯，一条曲线救国的计策涌上心头，“卡卡呀，不要那么抗拒嘛，男生当啦啦队队长这个传统是很有历史价值和充满竞争精神的。来来来，我们来科普一下，舍瓦你把平板拿过来。”  
卡卡一脸“我信了你个邪”的表情，内斯塔和加图索手稍微一放松，迅速的跳起来朝外面跑，内斯塔条件反射的去追，因扎吉挥挥手上卡卡的球裤：“桑德罗，没事的，让他跑吧。”  
卡卡靠着门，委屈的呆毛都耷拉下来了。  
“为什么说这个活动很有历史价值呢……”因扎吉一边在平板上面找图片，一边示意加图索和内斯塔把逃跑失败的小孩拉回来，“社会学院和工程学院向来是校足球队的两大势力，虽然吧，大家都是努力踢球为学校效力，但是吧，良性的队内竞争还是很重要的。”  
“比如？”  
“比如，争争主力，争争首发，争争谁家啦啦队队长比较好看之类的。”内斯塔又拆了一块巧克力，边吃边说。  
“……你们好无聊啊……”  
“别打断我。”因扎吉把内斯塔那板巧克力的下半段掰下来塞进卡卡的嘴里，“后来为了处于公平公正公开考虑，两个学院就约定啦啦队队长吧，一年工程学院出一年社会学院出，然后把照片挂到陈列室里面去，让大众雪亮的眼睛去鉴定。然后！”因扎吉的眼睛里面突然燃起了熊熊烈火，把平板翻过来给卡卡看，“有一年工程学院居然推了一个男生来做啦啦队队长！”  
那是一张明显偷拍以后技术处理过的照片，一个白衣服白裙子白袜子白球鞋的棕发齐肩女孩子正在勾着一个球玩，虽然发型变化很大，但是卡卡还是能从那个女孩子的小圆脸和弯弯的眉眼上一眼认出，那个，似乎，好像，八成，大概，应该是横跨两院的大魔王雷东多学长……  
“这……”卡卡表示我还小，你们玩的太高级了我实在是看不穿。  
“你也觉得很过分吧！！！”因扎吉义愤填膺的指着照片说，“所以我们觉得不能输！第二年我们搞了一个选举，投票选一个男生当啦啦队队长和他们battle。”  
内斯塔吃完那一整板巧克力，腾出手来向右一划图片，一个黑发的男生穿着啦啦队的亮粉色百褶裙手里还拿着啦啦队的闪光球，在一群货真价实的真妹子中间笑的毫无违和感，“经过全院投票，皮波高票当选。”  
“因为皮波最好看？还是因为皮波最瘦穿女装没有违和感？”  
“啊，是因为他前女友最多。”硬汉加图索表示没眼看，“他的前女友鼓动了半个社会学院给他投票，当时的候选人好像还有桑德罗、亚历克斯和大卫。”加图索刷刷的往后面刷了几页，让卡卡有幸见证了当时的盛况——  
腿毛没刮裙子短的快遮不住屁股蛋的内斯塔。  
胡子没刮头发卷的像毛线团露着肚脐的德尔皮耶罗。  
以及最没有违和感但是拿手把脸遮的严严实实的贝克汉姆。

卡卡感觉自己被人生暴打了一顿。

“所以，这个就是，惯例形成的，原因？”卡卡努力的找回自己的声音，虽然卡卡感觉自己的嗓子和灵魂都在空中飘，“以及所谓的历史价值，和，竞争精神？”  
“对啊，有什么问题么？”  
“告辞！”卡卡一把抢过因扎吉手里的球裤，“我要退出足球队！！！”  
“那就由不得你了！桑德罗、里诺抓住他！！！”


	3. Chapter 3

前情回放结束。  
“这个惯例的由来大概就是这样的。”劳尔总结性发言，拍拍手把从古蒂手里抢来当教鞭的拖把杆塞回古蒂手里，“还有什么问题么？”  
看看这个架势，真不愧是申请要当助教的人呢。  
拿着小本本记录学长们黑历史的马塞洛第一个举手：“提问！”  
“说！”  
“目前我们院和社会学院的战况如何？”  
“好问题。”冈萨雷斯助教推了一推并不存在的眼镜，“目前的战况嘛——十分的严峻。到上个学期期末，是2：1，我们二，社会学院一。”  
“你才二吧……”古蒂小声的嘟囔，被劳尔狐狸眼微笑着瞥了一眼，乖乖的做了一个“我什么都没说”的表情。  
“可是，卡卡加入之后，比分变成了2.5:1.5。”  
“我们是2.5？”佩佩掰掰手指，“等等0.5是怎么出来的？”  
“不，是社会学院2.5，我们1.5。”劳尔咬牙切齿，“今年年初，费尔南多——雷东多学长，就是第一代男生啦啦队队长，决定去社会学院修一个双学位，好巧不巧正好和因扎吉一个专业——”  
“然后？”  
“然后，因扎吉觉得，费尔南多在社会学院修了课，那就应该算社会学院的，所以应该社会学院加一分，工程学院扣一分。”语毕一巴掌拍在克里斯撅在被子外的臀部上，“怎么可以这样！”  
克里斯：“嗷！”  
“所以我们和社会学院开了一场辩论赛，经过四十分钟的据理力争，决定把费尔南多的那分对半分。”  
佩佩：……  
马塞洛：…………  
拉莫斯：………………  
捂着屁股的克里斯：“你们真的好无聊啊……”  
“不能在任何一个地方输掉，我们工程学院就要有在每一个领域拿第一的勇气、决心和毅力！”劳尔握拳。  
“话说，雷东多学长本人对于这个计分赛有什么看法么？”拉莫斯想起大魔王皮笑肉不笑的表情偷偷打了一个寒颤，“毕竟他都被劈成两半计数了……”  
“哦，我让何塞去问的。”  
三个求知欲满点的大一生把脸转向古蒂。  
古蒂翻了劳尔一个白眼，呵呵两声，“他就回了我一个字。”  
“哪个字？”  
“滚。”  
“………………”  
“咳咳，”马塞洛生硬的转移话题，“所以，为什么大魔王——啊不是，雷东多学长会去参加啦啦队啊？”  
劳尔假装没有看见古蒂怨气十足的白眼：“他没参加啊。”  
“？？？”  
“你们知道的嘛——工程院的女生嘛，在质量方面是OK的，只是在数量方面，可能，略微不如社会学院一点。”劳尔还特意伸出手指比划了一下一点是多少，“那年拍照的那天，原本拍照的女生突然亲戚来看她，所以没办法穿着短裙蹦蹦跳跳的，本来学长们是想拖后几天拍来着的，可是，社会学院的人，居然嘲讽我们院是因为没有女生，所以，故意，拖延时间。”  
“所以，大——雷东多学长就舍生取义了？”  
“那倒没有，为了不让社会学院嘲笑我们院，本来想扒拉扒拉相册找一张照片打算P一下作数，”劳尔掏出手机开始找照片，“经过精挑细选挑中了费尔南多的。”  
“这么随便的嘛？？？缺女生也不至于缺成这样吧！”被人生欺骗的克里斯把被子一扔，夺过劳尔的手机，看到照片里面温·婉·可·爱·的大魔王，联想到他做助教给的课堂评分，一阵哆嗦。  
劳尔用一种“你就准备注孤生吧”的表情看着克里斯，怜爱傻子的摸摸他的卷毛，结果摸到了一手发胶和可乐的混合物，嫌弃的在克里斯的被子上把手蹭干净，“你不懂，女孩子们对于这类事情很敏感的，临时换谁都不合适。”  
“……所以雷东多学长为什么会同意这么干啊……”  
“费尔南多根本就没同意。”古蒂一脸牙疼的表情。  
“又不是什么难事——他们那届定制的球裤特别宽松，把裤子的中缝模糊处理一下，模糊一下边缘，然后肩膀稍微P窄一点，再换一个滤镜就搞定了。”劳尔语气轻松的不得了，好像和“我早上买了牛奶”没什么差别。  
“P图的勇士还好么？”  
“还好啊，费尔南多脾气没那么差啦。”劳尔笑着说，“隔壁专业的西蒙尼学长也就是一个月没参加训练而已。”

到底是什么样的报复才能让人缺席一个月的训练啊！！！

由于四个崽子的脑补过于惨烈，所以我们跳过这一段。  
劳尔的手机响了一声，他一把把手机从陷在自己的想象里面的克里斯的手中抽回来，克里斯连发件人都没看见。  
“还有什么问题？快点问了，莫罗要过来找我吃晚饭了。”劳尔噼里啪啦的回消息，古蒂旁边一脸被恋爱的酸臭味熏的快死了的模样，就差没抬手扇风了，“你家莫罗不是说这周有实验就不过来找你了么？”  
劳尔连眼角的笑纹都写满高兴：“他说他们提前结束了。”  
拉莫斯看着古蒂突然想起来： “……那古蒂学长为什么去参加啊？”  
“那是意外！”古蒂再一次炸毛，一脸介于“人生重来算了”和“往事不堪回首”的表情，手里的拖把杆直指拉莫斯的那一头长毛，另一只手去捂劳尔的嘴。  
可惜，全心全意回男友消息的劳尔没有接收到自家大亲友的信号，神闪避躲开了古蒂的手，“哦，何塞啊，骗他还不简单，只要和他说去年费尔南多参加了就好了。”  
古蒂一脸悲愤：“交友不慎啊。”  
劳尔不为所动：“原话奉还给你。莫罗到楼下了，你和不和我们一起出去吃饭？”  
“去吃什么？狗粮么？还是算了吧。”古蒂连连摆手。  
“费尔南多也去。”  
“请务必带上我！”  
古蒂聚聚，你有点立场好么？

劳尔把手机揣兜里面站起身，“嗯哼，那我们先走了？别沮丧了，人生嘛，看开一点。”劳尔本来打算再揉一把克里斯的头发，不过想起刚刚一手黏糊糊的触感，还是做了一个手势之后就收回了手，“啦啦队男队长也是蛮可爱的嘛，何塞第二年收了不少男生的情书来着……嗷！”  
古蒂毫不留情的拿杆子戳了劳尔的屁股。  
“不过，下一届又轮到我们院了，你们谁有兴趣为学院献出自己的么？”  
马塞洛、佩佩、拉莫斯、克里斯：不了不了.JPG  
“真遗憾。”劳尔耸耸肩，开门准备拎着大亲友去楼下找亲亲男友，却发现门口站着今年校足球啦啦队的队长卡卡，以及陪他过来的舍甫琴科。  
“Hi，卡卡。Hi，舍瓦。你们在这里干嘛？”


	4. Chapter 4

时间回到两个小时之前，也就是克里斯刚刚被架着回房间的时候。  
导播，请把镜头切给卡卡的宿舍，卡卡的床上。  
卡卡用和克里斯几乎无别无二致姿势趴在床上，把头闷在被子里面，舍甫琴科坐在一边好声好气的在哄他——如果他的脸上没有憋不住快笑出声的表情，那就更好了。  
因扎吉回到宿舍看到的就是这么一个场景。  
“哟，这是怎么了？”因扎吉放下包，走过去估计了一下人体躺位——他曾经去医院蹭过睡眠学的课——不过他好像每个学员都蹭过课，在卡卡的屁股上狠狠地拍了一巴掌，“鸵鸟卡卡，出洞了。”  
“嗷痛痛痛！！！”  
“啊哈哈哈哈！”舍甫琴科实在是没憋住，在卡卡顶着一头乱毛狼狈的捂着屁股从被窝里面像是一条翻车鱼似的翻起来，一双可怜巴巴的下垂眼眼眶还微微泛着一点惹人怜爱的红的时候，笑出了声。  
“所以是怎么了？”因扎吉拉了把椅子坐到卡卡的床边，顺带从柜子里面摸了一盒婴儿饼干，“输给友谊队了？应该不是，否则舍瓦应该跟着一起哭了。”  
“喂！”  
“那是进球被裁判吹掉了？”因扎吉无视舍甫琴科的抗议继续观察卡卡愈发下垂的呆毛，“总不会是因为穿着啦啦队的裙子下场被红牌了吧？”  
“你以为都和皮波你似的，穿着亮粉色的裙子下场还很开心啊。”舍瓦回想起起自己入校的那一年的足球队招人，那是一个美丽的秋天，枫叶鲜艳优雅，扎人眼球，但是还不及场上风景半分——那年的刚刚成为足球队史上第二任兼社会学院史上第一任男啦啦队队长的因扎吉耀武扬威的穿着那条啦啦队统一定做的亮粉色百褶裙，下场踢球，成功闪瞎了兴致勃勃下场友谊队的新生舍瓦，从而使得足球队差点失去一颗威力颇强的核弹头，而友谊队也史无前例的以7:0的超大比分差输给了校队——基本所有的球都是因扎吉一个人进的，彼时校队的另两位前锋——维埃里和德尔皮耶罗同样被因扎吉亮粉色的裙子闪瞎了双眼，在因扎吉由于跑动过大露出黑色的安全裤的时候终于忍耐不下去，一个平地摔一个跑着跑着撞门框上了……  
但是真正是让校足协定下不许穿裙子上场这一规定的还是马尔蒂尼作为校足球队的代表劝说舍瓦加入球队时，舍瓦惊人的一句：“加入球队学习怎么穿女装么？那还是算了吧。”  
咳咳扯远了。  
“所以？？？”因扎吉白天在校办帮忙没来及管球队的事情，看着平日里面就像只树袋熊一样有点呆呆的小学弟彻底变成了JPG，忍不住从饼干盒里面抽出一片饼干在卡卡面前晃来晃去，那个惹人烦的程度就像是一只在青蛙面前晃的苍蝇。  
“都怪你皮波！”卡卡突然大声说到，成功的把因扎吉手里面的饼干吓掉了，那块印着米老鼠大头的饼干做了一个空中翻转运动掉在了卡卡的被子上，又被卡卡一把掀起被子闷住头的动作给震到了地上，因扎吉还来不及反应怎么就怪他了还是先惋惜他可怜的英年早逝的饼干就听见卡卡悲痛欲绝的说：“他一定觉得我是变态！”  
因扎吉用他在球门前锋锐的嗅觉捕捉关键字：“他？”

嗯，此处需要前情闪回。  
人生最尴尬的事情莫过于，吃方便面没有调料包，约X的时候没带套，女生可能还要算上亲戚来的时候没有带某个片状的见面礼。但是卡卡遇见的是第四种，犯错去认罪的时候，发现有人被动的帮他顶锅了。  
这算什么尴尬的？有看官要问了，这不应该是天上掉馅饼的好运嘛？  
但是虽然卡卡是个天使脸的小恶魔，但是在内心深处仍然是一个好乖好乖的小传教士。刚开学的时候他一个人在球场玩球，两个球左右颠，这个对于卡卡来说不算难事，而问题出在卡卡突发奇想，要是再加一个球呢？  
卡卡伸出腿去勾第三个球的时候，第二个球快要掉下来了，卡卡心一急，一个用力，第二个球被颠高了，确切的说是被踢高了，结结实实的撞上了场边的照明灯。  
那盏可怜的照明灯碎了。  
卡卡目瞪口呆的看着一地的碎渣子，认命的跑到器材室去那扫把。  
而等他把扫把拿回来的时候，看见他们的教练把一个卷毛的腋下夹了一个球的男孩子骂的狗血淋头，卡卡一看，有人替他背锅了，那怎么行，就在卡卡准备冲上去解释的时候，因扎吉不知道从哪里窜了出来，勾住卡卡的肩膀一把带走。  
——后面就可以无缝连接第二节的剧情了。  
之后的卡卡被迫参加啦啦队的排练，在因扎吉的眼皮底下也没找到机会溜出去去和无辜被骂的卷毛小学弟克里斯道歉——对他已经知道那个小可怜的名字了，在啦啦队女孩子们你一言我一语的八卦里面。  
克里斯是一个有八块腹肌，超级自律，勤奋好学，同时又有坏小子式的痞里痞气，夜店专精，对女孩特别好的葡萄牙男孩。  
“他踢球超棒的，不过可能暂时还追不上卡卡你啦。”女孩子们聊了好一会儿才想起来旁边还有一个和她们画风不太一样的卡卡，赶忙补上一句。  
听上去就很可爱的样子。——卡卡

其实卡卡你的画风和女孩子们的差别也不大，真的。  
卡卡心想，如果克里斯也踢球那就在他入队的时候和他好好道歉吧，道歉可以选在校门边上的他最喜欢的那家甜品店，之后两个人也可以约约饭，毕竟母语都是葡萄牙语，他们一定会很有的聊，成为朋友以后再更进一步什么的。  
我们可怜的小卡卡啊。  
你们之间不但隔了一盏碎了的灯，还有一条亮粉色的百褶裙以及一颗破碎的少男心。

闪回结束。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”这个来自因扎吉。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”这个来自舍瓦。  
卡卡看着两个快笑背过去的学长嘟起了嘴，“不和你们说了，我要去找克里斯道歉！”  
“喂喂喂，别啊，你知道他宿舍在哪里嘛——”因扎吉擦擦自己笑出来的眼泪，起身拦住被学长们气的穿了个拖鞋就要往外走的卡卡。  
“皮波，你知道嘛？你要陪我去嘛？”卡卡没真心向往外面走，因扎吉一拉他，就像是只抱抱熊瞬间扒住因扎吉的肩膀。  
“安德烈亚那里有所有人的入队申请表，”因扎吉没心没肺的一边笑一边把卡卡从自己身上扯下来，把卡卡用来“自己去要吧。”  
“皮波~我亲爱的皮波~”  
“Ricky~我亲爱的Ricky~”因扎吉摸摸抱抱熊的脑袋，把他用来装可怜的已经晕开了的红色眼影用指腹抹掉，“我晚上要和费尔南多出去吃饭，你让舍瓦陪你去呗。”  
舍瓦：？？？  
卡卡：安德烈QAQ  
舍瓦：……好吧……


	5. Chapter 5

好了，我们现在再把时间线拨回当下克里斯的宿舍。  
“Hi，卡卡。Hi，舍瓦。你们在这里干嘛？”  
卡卡正准备敲门的手还悬在半空中的手无处安放只能化作僵硬的鸡爪子式的挥挥，下意识的回了一句：“啊，劳尔，你好鸭。”  
舍瓦捂住脸，这个开场还能更萌蠢一点嘛，啦啦队的裙子是有什么降低性能的debuff么？不是降低智商就是降低节操——不过因扎吉那家伙有节操这种东西么？  
卡卡似乎也意识到自己又犯蠢了，他本来皮肤就白，这下脸上烧的发烫，劳尔看着足球队的小学弟的脸慢慢红成一个番茄，“呃，不是，那个……”  
“不是……哪个？”  
舍瓦捅了捅卡卡的后腰，总算没让卡卡把在宿舍里面被他们这群老学长娇惯出来的“QAQ”给掉落出来，“卡卡是来找克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多··多斯桑托斯·阿维罗的，他和劳尔你们一个宿舍？”  
劳尔古蒂连连摆手，“我们住隔壁，只是来串个门，克里斯在里面，就是那个卷毛的。”  
拉莫斯、佩佩和马塞洛自觉的趴下，承托出克里斯的光辉形象。  
克里斯头发还在和可乐卿卿我我缠绵到天涯。  
……  
…………  
………………  
这真是一段令人尴尬的沉默。

“啊，你们有事要谈那我们就先走了，莫罗和费尔南多还等着我们过去吃饭。”劳尔不愧是工程学院这一届杠把子，强行打破这沉默，带着古蒂迅速撤离。  
“你们等我一下，我有点事要找费尔南多！”舍瓦完成了因扎吉布置给他的“陪卡卡去找克里斯”的任务，核弹头赶忙抓住指环王和金狼的尾巴，绝对不让自己被树袋熊给挂住。  
“那啥，我们也去吃瓜——啊不是吃饭了，克里斯、卡卡你们慢聊，慢聊！”学长们都跑路了，另外三个再不会看气氛也知道现在继续坐在这里不太合适，临走之前，马塞洛还特意把克里斯的椅子搬到克里斯的床边，掸了掸的椅子面，示意卡卡“不要客气，你坐你坐”。  
无关人士撤离以后，本来被人填的满满当当的房间，一下空下来，空气的温度因为八卦气息的散去而降低。  
“呃，你坐一下，我去洗个头发？”  
“呃，你要不要先去洗一下？”  
两个人相顾无言三秒之后，同时开口。  
“那你先坐一下。”  
“我也没什么事情……”  
又是同时开口。  
红晕同时爬上两个人的脸。 克里斯匆匆忙忙跑到阳台上拽下自己的毛巾，一头扎进浴室，而卡卡思考再三还是坐在了马塞洛的给他搬的椅子上，打开了手机，三秒之后疯狂控诉舍瓦把他丢在克里斯他们寝室这种惨无人道惨绝人寰惨不忍睹（……）的行径，并且申请待会儿哪个学长有空来接他一下。  
对此，舍瓦回复：你就是被宠坏了！自己感兴趣的男孩子自己撩，别总想着向家长求助  
全程围观不说话并且吃完了宿舍里面所有巧克力库存的内斯塔则表示：待会儿他要出门买零食，可以顺路来接一下卡卡。  
卡卡顺着杆子就往上爬，挂住内斯塔开始哭诉，一连串带感叹号的抱怨还没有发出去，克里斯的头发已经洗好了。一头小卷毛滴滴答答的往下滴水。  
克里斯大概是拿出了平生最快的洗头速度，完美的达到了快速干净清爽的最高标准——除去他已经感觉到他的头发们已经在打结的话。  
“那个，我洗好了。”克里斯忍不住拿毛巾又揉搓了一下自己的头发。  
“那个，我是卡卡。”卡卡立马站起来，手不知道该往哪里放，“那个，嗯，我们在……”  
“在球队见过的。”克里斯立刻把话接过来，“那个，我也加入了球队……”  
“所以，我们明年就是队友了。”  
“其实我们今年就是队友了。”

两个人心里同时闪过：放过我吧，这种沙雕的对话什么时候才能结束啊……  
作者说：马上就结束。

“呃，我只是想说我真的不是女装变态。”  
“呃，我只是想说我真的不介意你的女装。”  
啊又是同时开口的，要尴尬也是一起尴尬。  
两个人对视一眼笑起来，“真的，我不是女装癖，都是皮波闹的。”卡卡挠挠自己一头棕色的卷毛就像是一只害羞的泰迪熊，  
“哇，那我不是亏大了，我刚刚才接受你是一个女装大佬的设定 。”克里斯放下毛巾，咬咬嘴唇，坐在床上，他的膝盖和卡卡的膝盖就隔了十公分，他甚至能感受到卡卡那边过来的热辐射。  
“啊，你接受的也太快了吧，”卡卡吐吐舌头，“其实……”  
“稍微等一下。”克里斯突然站起来，蹑手蹑脚的走到门边，无声无息的数了三秒，猛的拉开门，拉莫斯、佩佩和马塞洛叠成俄罗斯套娃式的摔了进来。  
“呃，我能解释。”马塞洛横趴在拉莫斯的屁股上，举起手表示坦白从宽，“Sese忘记带饭卡了！”  
拉莫斯的脸挨着佩佩的手肘扭出一个歪歪斜斜的笑容，“不好意思。”  
克里斯微笑着把拉莫斯桌上的饭卡塞进拉莫斯的屁股兜里，一个一个的把猪仔三兄弟从地上拎起来，一个一个的推出门外。  
“卡卡你继续说吧。”一回头看见卡卡目瞪口呆的表情，有点不好意思的低头。  
“就是，上次我不小心打破了灯，害得你被骂了，真的对不起。”  
“那个啊，我在场边看到你了，我本来想过去和你打个招呼的。”克里斯的脸更红了，“我接受的一点也不快，花了三天呢，我的意思是那天晚上我看到了你的海报……”  
“那，真的不好意思，要不……我请你吃甜点吧……就在校门口，我们可以先去吃饭，不知道你喜不喜欢吃烤肉……”  
“嗯，我都可以……”  
克里斯坐回床上，这次两边的膝盖悄悄的碰在一起。

Ps. 当晚买了巧克力以后在楼下莫名其妙的等了半个小时还没见到人的内斯塔又去买了衣服拳击手套。


End file.
